


Spa Day

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, M/M, ManiPedis, Pampering, Sex, Smut, Spa Day, Yoga, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spa Day is about them. Spa Day is about relaxing and letting go. Of cherishing each other and forgetting everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonIsNeverAlone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/gifts).



It always started with a prolonged trip to the farmer's market and Bucky getting up at the asscrack of dawn to ensure he would only get the best of the best when it came to fruit, actually scratch... It always started with intense praying, hoping and fingers being crossed that no villain or psychotic teenager would use this day for their world domination plans.

That was always step one, make sure the day could really be called free of any plans or commitments, only then could they even think about relaxing in the manner that they had planned. And longed for for weeks while Bucky was stuck in exams and Sam was busy slamming the shield and wings into enemies.

But today, all of that would become a thing of the past and a forgotten frustration.

\--

Bucky got up early as always, made sure Sam was still sleeping and then slipped from the bedroom on quiet feet. He got dressed and then fixed up the living room from where they had just fallen onto the couch last night once Bucky had gotten back from his last exam. First day of fall break, first day of mission relaxing. Spa day.

He hummed to himself while he tied his shoes and then snapped up the two baskets by the front door, closing said door very quietly behind himself and then skipped down the sidewalk whistling. It was a beautiful morning, promising an amazing day with lots of sunshine and the chance to use the backyard for their plans as well.

His spirits were already in splendid condition before he even stepped upon the market and from then on it only got better. Misses Manderly and Mister Ruves welcomed him with bright smiles and excited questions over how is exams had gone, Bucky was still waiting on results for most of them but it looked good so far. He talked with Miss Tchoi over her asparagus harvest and wrote himself down for some for next week, Sam's sister was coming into town and it was just what he needed for dinner.

Susan and Elisha had fresh mango and grapefruit, and of course a bag of plums waiting. He bought some apples and peaches from them as well before going over to talk to Leo for a while, purchasing one of the mixed bags of vegetables he had already prepared, knowing that Bucky would surely come around today. On he went to old Miss Satcherton who pinched his cheek and told him he was too skinny and too pale, that he needed to eat more and go out into the sun.

"That fellow of yours needs to take you out more, James." She lectured him, Bucky ducked his head to hide the amused smile while she turned back to her stand, "I've got fresh oranges today. You want some?" He came over to check them out and then nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, some of those. And strawberries, cherries, pears and ginger if you have some." He listed it down and watched how she picked only the best for him.

After paying and exchanging some gossip, Bucky made his way over to Robert and his berry stand and bought some of everything except for strawberries of course, Miss Satcherton had the best. Loaded up on fruit, he started his way back home, making one last detour to the French bakery around the corner from their house to get everything he needed for breakfast.

\--

Meanwhile Sam had woken up and spent another fifteen minutes just staring at the ceiling for how beautiful it was to wake up without alarm clocks or blaring assemble alarms via those freaking annoying Stark Phones. Steve had been right, he should have said no. He had dressed and then swooped through the kitchen cupboards quickly to make sure they had everything they need, and then took another look through the bathroom shelves to check everything they needed from there.

When he was assured that he didn't need to head out again, he put on some music in the living room and went about the first preparations. He threw towels over the deckchairs, he fed the cat and tried to negotiate no interruptions for the day when she curled up on top of the closet in the guest room. He turned off the home phone and set their mobiles to emergencies-only-status with another reminder to Natasha that extra funny cat videos did not count.

He threw some towels into the dryer to have them warm and comfy later, he set supplies into baskets and carried them to their designated places. The self made massage oils and hot stones next to the bed, the mani-pedi sets and the haircare products next to the couch in the living room, the little table from the kitchen out onto the patio to carry the fruit salad later.

Sam was aware that Bucky had a slight obsession when it came to fresh fruit and vegetables, there was probably no other person in their town who knew so many people by their first name son the farmer's market and did not have their own stand. But he also hadn't eaten such delicious food in forever and no matter what the advertisements tried to tell him, no bought product tasted as good as the real self-made orange juice.

Or blueberry muffins. Or strawberry tarte. Or apple pie. Plum cake.

Or smoothies. Oh the smoothies, where you could almost taste the sunshine that riped the fruit.

And don't get him started on how much he was already looking forward to have the man he loved so much smelling like mangos for days.

\--

"Honey, I'm home."

Sam swung himself into the corridor and grinned as Bucky shouldered his way past the front door and then kicked said door shut.  
"Are you sure my Bucky is home? All I can see is a walking fruit and vegetables transport." He quipped and somewhere behind that bag of incredible smelling bagels and croissants he could see blue eyes being rolled. Sam walked over and took one basket and two bags for himself, smiling even more fond when Bucky's happy face got revealed, "Now this looks like my sugar plum. Hello." He said and caught Bucky's lips for a sweet short kiss.

They moved into the kitchen and set Bucky's purchases into the shelves and the fridge, moving flawlessly around each other to prepare breakfast. Bucky chopped mango and ginger while Sam pealed and cut oranges. The music shifted to one of his favourites and Sam smirked, made sure Bucky had just set the knife to the side before swinging him into a dance.

Bucky laughed and threw his head back but still grabbed Sam's hand and moved with him around the room in something that somehow with a lot of inspiration resembled a salsa rhythm, when in truth it was more some clumsy grinding and hips shaking. 

They sat down for breakfast eventually, sharing a fresh orange-mango-ginger smoothie between them and playing footsies under the table while they smiled happily at each other and dug into the fresh croissants and the bagels with the jam that Bucky had made himself. They didn't need a lot of talking to feel perfectly comfortable.

And once they were done with eating, Bucky grabbed the plate of delicious cut fruit and held out his other hand to Sam, chaste smile on his face, still so innocent sometimes, still so easily flustered. Sam turned off the radio and grabbed his hand, let himself be pulled close until they were chest to chest, lips moving gently against each other.

\--

Their bathroom had a ridiculously large tub that Sam had eyed a lot when they had looked at the house for the first time and then even more after they had moved in, but Bucky hadn't needed long to convince him of the wonders of a spaceful tub. Sam was a shower guy, whereas Bucky could take hours just lying in that tub, Sam could only enjoy that when he wasn't alone.

Just like now.

They turned on the water and then turned back into each other's arms, kissing slow but intense, hands slowly slipping under shirts, mapping out each others' bodies all over again. Taking their time to relearn every curve, every bone and every scar, just the two of them and no interruptions in sight. Nothing got rushed on a day like this, no gesture, no word, no conversation and no touch especially, everything got drawn out.

Every kiss so sweet and magical like their very first one. Every touch of fingertips against skin so full of longing like the first one. Every look and every quiet moan filled with undebiable love.

They undressed each other, went in for a kiss again and again until Bucky's cheeks were red and Sam's lips were swollen. Bucky got in first then, leaned back into the warm water mied with that vanilla extract that had him melting away and spreads his legs wide, holding out a hand and looking at Sam with those beautiful blue eyes.

Sam grabbed his hand and followed him, groaned when his body sunk into the perfect water, between Bucky's legs, leaning back against the other man's chest and letting his head fall against his shoulder, eyes falling shut. Bucky wrapped both arms around his waist and let his breath even out as well, giving in to being soaked by coconut-milk-vanilla-almong bath extract mixed into hot water.

They fell into peaceful silence for a while, just let their minds drift as the water warmed their bodies all around, their breathings matching themselves to each other. Bucky was the first to move again, and he grabbed the bath glove from the shelf next to the tub and warmed it up before letting his now covered fingers glide over Sam's skin.

Sam smiled and groaned in pure pleasure, twitching between pushing up into the touch of the gloved hand and pushing back against the metal one holding him pressed against Bucky at his back.   
"I thought the idea was not to get carried away this time." He breathed out noisily after a moment where Bucky's hand had stroked with full non-exfoliating intentions up his inner thigh. Bucky kissed the side of his face and chuckled, probably in remembrance of their last spa day, where there had been more sex involved than actual spa stuff.

"We're not getting carried away, we're relaxing." Bucky drawled and Sam gave himself a mental 'fuck it', moving his hands again he curled them around Bucky's thighs as best as he could and pushed back at him, his ass against Bucky's already half hard cock. Bucky smirked against his neck and wriggled out of the glove once he was done, letting it sink to the bottom of the tub to let his attention be focused elsewhere.

Sam sighed upon the first touch of fingers on his more than just interested cock now and he left his eyes closed, grinding down against Bucky's own cock. Bucky kissed his neck, taking his time in working him to full hardness, his own body perfectly still and content in giving, not taking anything for himself, no matter how strong Sam was urging him to push back.

"Let this be about you." Bucky whispered to him when he threw his head even further back, breaths coming quicker as Bucky wrapped his hand fully around his cock and sped up slightly, "Relax, Sam."  
"I have never been so relaxed." Sam babbled and then keened when Bucky slowed again, stroked him so agonizingly slow, but oh so god and he could feel every touch of every finger. He groaned and moaned Bucky's name, let one hand come up to grab the edge of the tub and the other wrap around a metal wrist, holding on while his body couldn't decide what to do.

Grinding back against Bucky, pushing up into his fist. 

"That's it, babe, let go for me." Bucky urged him on quietly and Sam gasped, wrenched his head to the side and blindly chased for Bucky's lips on his as the other man still oh so slowly and steadily moved his fist along his pulsing cock. Bucky kissed him back, moved his hand to intertwine Sam's twitching fingers with his metal ones and then gently squeezed.

Sam's breath hitched and he felt his head clear up and fall completely into the blissed out peaceful as his Bucky let his hand sped up again and finally granted Sam the chance to chase for the edge, "Come for me, babe." Sam came with a low groan that Bucky swallowed with a needy kiss, letting him slump down against him again, stroking both hands over his panting body.

\--

The next stop on the agenda was the living room, where they sat down on the couch, this time Sam being the one to take Bucky between his spread legs. He grabbed the brush from the couch table and went about brushing Bucky's hair, strand for strand, again and again until it was half dry from the touch alone. Then he grabbed the self-made fruity deep conditioner and massaged it into Bucky's hair, resulting in Bucky letting out some quiet noises of contentment and breathe little gasps.

He could fall asleep, had so often already to Sam gently stroking through his hair with lazy fingers and Sam loved it. How it calmed both of them, how it helped unwind from a battle or a fight, how it centered them back into the here and now after a nightmare. 

"I love you." Sam whispered quietly as he wiped his hands on a towel, Bucky smiled drowsily and returned the sentiment just as quiet. Sam stretched out his legs then and felt Bucky turn around onto his side next to him so he wouldn't squish him too much as he snuggled close again. They settled down on the couch, legs wrapped around each other, Bucky's face in his neck, for a little nap.

After they were both awake again, they sat down on the ground between couch and table, so incredibly happy and content. Manicures and pedicures hadn't been part of their pampering from the start, not until Sam had been out of the country for a while and an injured Wanda had spent some time with Bucky and asked him if he was able to pain her nails while she wasn't able to.

Now they owned their own set. They always started on each other's feet, shaped those nails perfectly again, threw in a food massage for good measure as well. Their hands came next, Bucky did Sam's first, shaped them into curved wonders and then applied the nail protecting and soothing lotion. A hand lotion completed the procedure.

They waited for a few minutes then until Sam's hands felt even smoother than usual, and then Sam started on the one of Bucky's hands that could profit from a manicure, while Bucky himself sorted with giddy giggles and smiles through the assorted rows of nail polish. He had started wearing them on his feet only in the beginning, shy about it, no matter how many times Sam told him how beautiful and cool it looked.

The more he had become comfortable with himself though the more and more he had started to let the nails on his fingers follow. And Sam liked to apply them, liked to draw little shapes, had even managed wings some weeks ago. Bucky chose a dark grey and bright red this time, grinned all bashful when Sam smiled brightly at the sight of them.

His old colors.

Falcon's colors before he had taken over the shield.

\--

They venture outside onto the patio and into the sun to let their nails dry completely, clumsily feeding each other more fruit as they lied on the deckchairs and soaked up the heat from the beautiful sunny sky. Their nails and Bucky's hair dried after a while but they gave themselves even more time to just lie there and enjoy the peace.

The quietness of their neighbourhood, the distant sound of children laughing, birds chirping in the trees. Redwing's real life namesake was cleaning his feathers up in the old oak tree where he had started nesting the summer after Sam had found him hurt on the street and coddled him up to full health again. And now he had declared their garden his home, and despite Bucky's initial scepticism, he was now feeding him treats left and right whenever Sam wasn't looking.

They moved onto the yoga mats then, and Sam let himself be tortured. On his own free will. Pulled and pushed into positions that no normal man should have to exercise with. Bucky had taken yoga up as a therapy means, to find his inner peace, to mediate, to relax body and mind, but also to relearn the shapes and strength of his own body. To come to terms with what he never could, that not only his mind had changed but his body as well. 

He had grumbled over it in the beginning, but then had quickly found such joy in yoga that Sam had just wanted to try it out himself. Turned out he wasn't as flexible as he thought he was, and he found muscles could hurt in places he didn't know even had some. He found it relaxing as well though, after a while of bitching about being too sore to walk afterwards, and when Bucky really went for the stretches and weird poses, Sam just sat down, relaxed and watched. Which was also nice.

Bend over backwards. Leg stretched up. Bend over forwards. Touching his fucking toes. Who even needed to touch their fucking toes. Sam knew only two other people who could do that besides Bucky, Natasha, who frankly was a woman and therefore able to endure a level of pain that man died under and he didn't want to know what she could all do with her body like a rubber band, and Clint Barton, who had not only been a carnie but also broken every bone in his body probably often enough to have them be non-existent by now.

Bucky also did yoga shirtless and maybe the view of that relaxed Sam more than the actual exercices did. He loved to watch him, how muscles shifted, how those thighs flexed. The ease with which he put himself in even the strangest position with his leg up at an degree that had Sam stroke his own hip in sympathy as it screamed.

Sam liked the easy stretches, the simple positions, those brought him already enough inner zen to feel completed and re-energized for a whole week. He had caught himself sitting cross-legged and mediating on a Quinjet after a fight enough already that even loud-mouthed Stark had stopped teasing him about it. Bucky liked the more advanced techniques, those were usually more body parts were up in the air than should naturally be possible.

One hand on the ground. Body horizontal. Other arm folded against chest. Legs completely straight up in the air.

Or right hand on the ground, right leg stretched out so that only the toes touched the ground. Left arm stretched up straight into the air, hand holding onto the toes of the left foot, stretched the leg back as far as possible. 

Or Sam's favourite, the one Bucky used at the end and was so relaxed by then that he could basically fall asleep in it: Lying down on the ground, arms spread flat to the side, left leg stretched out, left hand grabbing left foot and continuing the stretch forward. Twist body until right leg can move up and set right foot on left upper arm. 

Once they were content with what counted as workout on spa day, they went inside to make some more smoothies before venturing out again. They drank their smoothies with real delicious orange juice while playing footsie and sharing kisses on noses and lips and necks, and then went for a light swim in the pool. Ending it with another time out in the sun on the deckchairs while the sun kissed their bodies warm and the waterdrops away.

It was also there where the very familiar steps walked into their backyard, both of them having heard his bike stop in the driveway minutes ago.  
"Hey, guys." Steve announced himself with his cheery voice like a golden retriever puppy excitedly flapping his tail against the couch, "I was wondering if you want to..."

"Steve, we love you, but please go away. Not today. It's Spa Day." Sam said gently, peeked open an eye to search for Steve's face and found a frown, mixed with understanding though. Steve huffed but then waved and walked away again, probably en route to annoy Natasha next. Sam had half a mind to think about warning her but then remembered the wake up call from a week ago where Natasha had swung herself through their open bedroom window to avoid ringing the doorbell while they had been sleeping after a few rounds in the sheet and decided that payback in form of Steve was good enough.

\--

There was a park just around the corner from their house, one of the main reasons why they had chosen this particular address. They went running there in the morning, made five rounds before turning back home again and getting breakfast from the French bakery. But they also liked to stroll through it in a slower pace, sit down on a bench and watch the sun set in the warm summer evenings, or walk through the freshly fallen snow in the winter nights.

Or throw around some balls with the local kids.

Against all expectations that Sam had heard upon moving into the suburbs, they had quickly found their place in this little community. As Bucky and Sam. Not as a former assassin and the man currently flying around as Captain America as a dayjob. The kids loved them, loved how Bucky could pick them all up three at a time, loved how Sam played football better than any of their dads. Loved how Bucky apparently made better cakes than some of their mothers, but that was only whispered behind hands and promises not to tell them.

They got invited to garden and dinner parties quickly, even got to babysat a couple of times and if Sam's shedule allowed it they went to the local sports games. Sam talked with the Dads, kept an eye on Bucky, but never out of the instinct to make sure he was alright anymore, nowadays he looked because of how happy Bucky was. How happy it made him to get fussy babies pushed into his arms the second they arrived at the soccer field or the baseball field, to get chatted up by some mothers to help out at the next bake sale in school.

Today, they waved and smiled at their neighbours and the kids playing in the park, but didn't mingle, taking the time for themselves. Hands clapsed together tight, hips nudging against each other from time to time as they slowly walked along the path through the trees and flower beds. Along the small river and the pond. 

At some point, Sam found himself gently pushed into one of the meadows they passed by and pressed up against a tree, Bucky smiling at him with both hands stroking down his waist, "I love you." He told him and Sam reached up to stroke a strand of hair out of his hair and behind his ear.  
"I love you, too." He replied and then caught Bucky's lips in a soft and sweet wonderful kiss.

\--

After taking a shower upon their return home, they migrated into their bedroom where Sam had already laid out the towels over their bed and the hotstones and massage oil were waiting on the nightstand. Bucky lied down first, on his stomach with his face smiling into their soft pillows while Sam first put on some more beautiful relaxing music and then straddled his lover's thighs.

There was something purely magical in feeling Bucky relax beneath him as his hands worked over his back, how those muscles gave in to his ministrations and how those still so often tense shoulders turned into jelly for him. He let some of the hotstones do their wonders while he focused on Bucky's legs before he smirked and got a little more teasing.

Bucky turned the game on him soon enough though, twisted them around until he had Sam lying on his stomach beneath him. He went right for that always so overstressed spot between Sam's shoulderblades where the weight of the wings sat the heaviest on his body, fingers digging into skin and loosening muscles while Sam groaned out his delight about finding relief again.

Bucky moved on to his neck, his shoulders and his arms, made Sam feel like he was flying again while he was still safe and sound on the ground. His body weightless. His mind only filled with the feeling of Bucky's hands on his skin. Some kisses followed as Bucky moved further down his body, hands gliding over the curves of his ass and pressing fingertips into the muscles at the back of his thighs. Drawing another groan from Sam's lips.

He rolled onto his back when Bucky's hands left his legs, smiling up at him all groggy and already so blissed out he might as well have come again. Bucky smirked, all pleased and happy, and then upped his massage by letting his lips go first before letting gentle hands follow his path up Sam's legs again.   
"You're making...making it really hard to focus right now." Sam gasped out and let his eyes fall shut while Bucky mouthed at his hip and let his hands loosen the muscles on his thighs even more until Sam was sure walking was an impossibility for the moment. He almost felt high.

"That's the purpose, honey." Bucky replied and let one hand brush so very faint over Sam's slowly hardening cock, "Get you out of your head. You've been so busy lately. Always making me feel good when the studying drove me crazy, let me give some back now."

And oh, how he was giving back in the next moment. 

Swallowing him down to the root almost, hands pinning his hips to the bed while Sam felt his body keen and his mouth call out a joyful cry, hands moving up to clutch at the headboard of the bed. Words left him and his lips staid open as he gasped loud and hard with every bop of Bucky's head, with every swirl of his devious tongue against him.

Sam felt himself crashing closer and closer to the edge of fulfillment when Bucky sped up, letting Sam's cock hit the back of his throat, letting Sam's hips strain against his hands. And then, just as Sam was about to scream his release, Bucky pulled off and away and Sam pulled in breath to curse him to all hells when warm flushed swollen lips crashed against his and Bucky covered his body with his own.

Bringing their chests flush together, grinding down at him, "Okay...good...so good." Sam moaned and Bucky smiled against his lip, slowing their kiss down again, gentle now. Sam pushed his hips up, meeting Bucky's steady grinding ones halfway, their erections brushing together in delicious friction.

"I love you." Sam gasped, so close again, blinking open his eyes to look up into blue ones, "I love you so incredibly much." He smiled, groaning in the next moment when Bucky ground down a little harder, not faster, just harder. Sam let his hands fall to Bucky's shoulders, feeling his whole body moving against his, feet and legs and ankles all tangling together. Bucky panted above him, so wrecked, his eyes never leaving Sam's, always wondering how he deserved to have a man like Sam loving him.

"I love you, too." Sam heard him breathe and moan, forehead falling against his as their hips made contact, slapping together now, always so gentle, always so intense. Every cell in Sam's body was singing Bucky's name and then Bucky snuck a hand between their moving bodies, grasping them both in one tight fist, providing the last edge of friction Sam needed.

He fell over the edge with a cry and then caught Bucky's lips in a love filled kiss as the other man came with one more hard thrust into his hand and against Sam's groin. Endlessly whispering Sam's name against his lips once they broke apart, basking in the afterglow, and Sam grinned happily and smoothed his hands down Bucky's back.

"Let's get another shower. Then food, then round two?" He asked as Bucky rolled off of him and collapsed on the bed stomach first with a groan.

"Who is the super soldier again?" He panted and Sam laughed, rolling onto his side and cuddling close, burying his face in the crook of Bucky's neck, fully relaxed and fully content.

Just what Spa Day was all about. Them and Relaxing.


End file.
